The actuation device is usually mechanically coupled to the motor vehicle door lock via a connecting means, such as a Bowden cable, an actuating rod, etc. In the simplest arrangement the handle thus impinges a release lever inside the motor vehicle door lock. This release lever regularly lifts a pawl from a rotary latch so that the rotary latch opens with the aid of a spring and releases a previously retained locking bolt. As a result, the motor vehicle door lock is opened and an associated motor vehicle door can also be pivoted open or opened in any other manner.
The generic prior art according to DE 199 49 119 A1 provides a spherical control element.
The control element in turn acts on a securing part engaging in a groove-like recess in the event of a crash, blocking the handle.
The prior art based on the also generic DE 199 10 513 A1 discloses a similar design. In this case a locking lever is provided that interacts with a fixed counter-blocking surface. In the event of a crash and the resulting inertia forces, the locking lever moves into a blocking position locking the door handle.
Reference should also be made to the door lock disclosed in DE 2 023 859, used in particular for motor vehicles. This lock contains a pulling handle and a means activated by inertia. The pulling handle contains a shaft extending through an external door panel into the inside of the door. Inside the door, a balancing mass is pivotally arranged in such a way that in the event of a sudden change of the direction of movement against the external door panel, pivoting of the pulling handle in opening direction is prevented.
Prior art has generally proven to be successful but does have its limits if the locking lever has not been operated for a long time. Today the service life of vehicles is increasing with vehicles often lasting for more than 10 years. With designs based on prior art it is difficult to guaranty the functioning of the locking lever even after a considerable time. This is due to the fact that the locking lever is normally arranged in the area of an external door handle or an actuation device located at this point and is thus more or less exposed to weather effects, corrosion, etc. Such a design cannot guaranty that even after several years the desired and correct functioning is ensured and that passengers are offered the best possible protection in the event of an accident. The invention aims to remedy this situation.